The Last One Standing
by Clickson Jeevas
Summary: Mikoto feels slightly uneasy with Yuujirou breathing in his neck, Yuurjiou seems to want something from him and Yuu's twin-sister just gave it the final push.... Slightly MikotoxYuujirou/YuujirouxTooru, AU, Shounen-ai-ish.
1. I : Quest For The Kiss

The Last One Standing

Chapter one: Quest For The Kiss

"Hurry up guys!" Akira yelled slightly panicked to the three princesses behind him. He grabbed hold of Tooru's wrist, who at his turn grabbed hold of Yuujirou's wrist. "Waaait!" the green haired boy yelled as they were about to close the gates. "Oh, let me check you in and you can get aboard" a women with short brown hair said smiling friendly. "Eh, where is Mikoto?" Tooru suddenly asked. "Whaaa!"

Akira yelled panicking, but the women wouldn't let him go back since he was already checked in. "I'll go" Yuujirou stated annoyed. "Why Megumi, wasn't I manly enough for you...? " Mikoto mumbled. Suddenly someone grabbed him by his arm "oi oi, hurry up already, the plane is about to take of" Mikoto huffed "Like I care, I don't want to visit your sister anyway....." the pink haired boy said.

You may not know this but Yuujirou is scary... So as soon as Miko-chan had said that there started forming a dark dangerous aura form him as he said in a sugar sweet voice "Mikoto do you want me to carry you??" Mikoto started feeling very very afraid and (because he knew Yuu-chan had meant what he said) he came along quietly. they were pretty far from where their friends were, with just 5 minutes before the plane was going to depart..

If they wanted to reach the gates on time there was no other option as to run as if their lives depended on it (what was the case for Mikoto if Yuurjirou wasn't gonna be able to see his beloved twin) so they started sprinting, they could already hear Tooru use his charms on the female plane-worker to make the plane wait for just a minute 'till his friends would come, and she was gonna give in..

Panting both entered the plane and looked at a warmly smiling Tooru and a timidly smiling Akira at the row behind. Mikoto smiled back until the realisation hit him , sweatdropping he turned his head to Yuujirou. The blond smirked knowing exactly what was going on in his head. "Y-you got to be kidding me right?!" Desperately Mikoto looked at Akira "Right?!".

"I'm sorry Mikoto-kun, but this is how the seats are assigned" Akira said looking away. "Well, come on!" The blond said dragging Mikoto. "No! No! I don't want to!! Help! Anyone!?" the other people looked up strangely, and he even swore he heard some kid yell " Control your girlfriend dude!". "There you are" Yuujirou said with his ever lasting smirk seating himself next to the pink haired princess

Mikoto was doomed, it was as simple as that. he looked next to him, and regretted it instantly, Yuujirou was smiling at him in a way he didn't like one bit. than the blond haired princess said LOUDLY " "sweetly I knew you would come back to me, of course I want to marry you!!" Tooru, though he felt a little bad for Mikoto, started clapping and cheering for the new 'couple'.. let just say Miko-chan was as red as a tomato..

cheering. As the flight went on there were a lot of little disturbances like this, like the time that Yuu-chan told the people in the plane he was actually a guy, and that he and Mikoto were actually a gay 'couple'. It's was than that the princesses and Akira found out that there were a lot of Yaoi fangirls on the flight (on their way to a shounen ai and yaoi congress).. it was an interesting sight...

The whole flight Mikoto was covering his ears, the squeals all the girls (even some boys) we giving were making his ears burst. Yuujirou however didn't seem to bothered by it.....even worst he seemed to enjoy all the attention. 'Note to self, Kill Yuujirou' Mikoto thought. "Ah, we met each other at school, during lunch, he was new and he seemed to hopeless......" Yuujirou continued to tell the girls in front of them. Tooru was smiling awkwardly and Mikoto just looked disturbed. "....and then we shared out first kiss....."

He really should kill Yuujirou..."Say, Akira, why do we need to visit this sister of his so badly?" Mikoto asked desperately. "She's a model.." "so?" "You guys needed to experience this kind of stuff to be even better, it's not my idea.." Akira said sweatdropping. "...so he asked me out and I said yes...." Yuujirou finished laying his arm around Mikoto's shoulder.

Mikoto turned a lovely shade of red and turned to look at this blond-haired demon. "Ah, Miko-chan, do you still remember? "he said grabbing hold of the boys chin and the girls squealed. Slowly Yuujirou brought his face closer "Ladies and Gentleman, please fasten your seatbelts, we're going to land" "Whaaarg! Mikoto quickly freed himself from Yuujirou's grip and went for his seatbelt.

They landed safely thank god, (the world would be a lot less beautiful without our young princesses and their green haired friend) and the four hurried out of the airport, not once stopping for food or anything. Why you ask? because they had 20 freaking minutes before the beginning of the fashion show and they were no were near it, Yuujirou walked calmly but fast (only Yuu-chan can pull that off) to the nearest taxi and started talking to the driver in incredibly fast Italian (did we forgot to mention they were in Milan)

"Si Signor!" the taxi driver said, mentioning for them to step in. Mikoto had only lifted his foot from the ground when the taxi already started driving. "Pull me in! Pull me it!!" Mikoto yelled panicked. He felt himself being forcefully pulled into the taxi, landing soft on a body. "Oh Miko-chan you just can't stay away from me can you…?" Yuujirou asked teasingly.

Our dear Miko-chan became a 'little' red in the face as he clumsily got of Yuujirou. "o-Of course NOT" he stuttered awkwardly. The people close to Yuujirou could see an amused evil glint in his eyes, He smirked seemingly plotting something. Tooru looked at the taxi-driver with horror written in his eyes.

"Signor, eeehh per favour maybe a little slower.. I'm n-n-not ready to d-d-d-die yet" he spoke, in obvious fear . The driver looked at him, smiled knowingly.. and started driving faster. Tooru inwardly slapped himself for his awful not-even-close-to Italian as Mikoto straightened himself and sat back into his seat. "Evil blondes.., never trust them.." Mikoto muttered, much to Yuujirou's amusement, this was going to be a fun trip. The blond smirked as the streets passed in rapid flashes of colour and just as Tooru was asking himself if it was normal in Italy to fully ignore red traffic-lights, the car stopped. Making the 3 princesses and Akira- who by the way had slept the whole time- collide not-so-softly with the front seats.

"Grazie signor" Akira spoke in the best Italian he could and paid the driver. They were in front of an enormous building. Akira than looked at his watch. At last they reached their destination. Tooru looked ready to faint, and Mikoto rushed out so his personal space could be restored. Only Yuujirou left the car with a hint of graciousness.

As walked over the red carpet. They felt a little nervous, -well except for the blond princess- as they we're attacked by paparazzi from all sides. The questions varied from "Is it true that the older brother of Yumi Shihoudani is among you" to "what is true about those rumours that he is gay", well maybe not but still it was scary. At last they reached the door and started running.

"Ah, Bongiourno Signor! Signorita!" the manager of Yumi said. "Who's the signorita here?" the pink haired princess asked bluntly. "Oh my? This is a boy, oh, I'm sorry...anyway, my name is Valentino" "me a girl, I'm not a girl, not even like a girl, I cant look like a girl, i like girls, I don't like myself" Mikoto was ranting, and god knows Yuujirou has the best remedy for that.

"You're a very pretty girl Miko-chan, don't worry" the blond said flashing his princess-smile. "Oh, how lovely!" Valentino said "I'm sure your sister will be delighted to hear you have a lover!" the Italian man said, carefully choosing his words because he still was somewhat unsure about it's gender.

Tooru couldn't help but start to laugh, while Mikoto was ranting on (once again red in the face) about something no-one listened to and Akira tried to explain, but failed. Yuujirou wrapped his arm around the pink haired princess lovingly. Valentino then clapped in his hands like a four year old, and said " Well I would really want to take you to Yumi-chan, but the show is going to start in 3 minutes.

"That's no problem, we'll just watch the show and then talk to her afterwards" the blond smiled. "Oh, and by the way, that cute eh.....boyfriend of yours, does he have a manager? He's perfect for modelling I swear, here have my card" Valentino gave him the card and then left. "Aw, you heard that Miko-chan, he wants you to be a model!" Mikoto's eyes went even wider then before.

He quickly made his way out of Yuujirou's arms and yes once again, he was ready for a rant. "Being a model is even less manly then wearing a dress! I can't be a model! I won't! Just throw that card away Yuujirou!" a smirk appeared on the blond princess his face. "Get it yourself" he said. Mikoto eyed the blond suspicious "What're you gonna do when I try?".

The blond faked a hurt look "Don't you trust me Miko!" Mikoto did a step backwards "Of course I don't trust you, you-you hentai person! And Don't call me Miko!!". Tooru and Akira looked at each other "lovers quarrel" they said in unison. At that moment Mikoto jumped at Yuujirou, with the intention of grabbing the card (or maybe punching Yuu-chan) but stumbled over his own feet and fell in the arms of the blond. the background started filling with roses and butterflies as they're faces were just inches apart. for a moment Mikoto seemed lost in Yuujirou's eyes, then his face filled with terror, and he stumbled backwards.

Unfortunately for Mikoto without success, since Yuujirou had grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him back. "What are you doing Yuujirou!" Mikoto yelled at him turning his face away. The blond grabbed hold of Mikoto's chin, forcing him to look his direction. "The Fashion show is about to start, will everybody please gather in the theatre hall, thank you" A female voice said through the building.

Yuujirou's face became dark as the pink haired princess quickly turned around and ran there where Tooru was, and hid behind him. Tooru looked a little surprised at Yuujirou, somehow he got the feeling that Yuu wasn't just teasing just now, but really wanted to kiss Mikoto, he never thought that the blond was really gay. but he shrugged it of, thinking that is was probably his imagination..

The hall just went dark as the princesses and their friend took their seats at the V.I.P. part. Valentino entered the stage "Welcome, friends, family, fans or just visitors" he began in his Italian accent. "Let the show begin" the light faded and the first girl entered the stage, walking fast but with grace. She spun around in her odd but at the same time beautiful dress, before walking back.

While Akira was taking notes, scribbling faster then anyone's eyes could follow , the princesses enjoyed the show. Mikoto notes how some of the girls looked extremely pretty, but somehow he couldn't push away the picture of how they would look in those dresses. Mikoto shook his head and focused again on the rapid music that placed as the girls walked.

Then, finally a girl, very similar to Yuujirou entered the stage. "Your sis is really pretty Shihoudani-kun" Tooru said in awe. Mikoto however was surprisingly silent. This girl was indeed allot like Yuujirou, walking in on her, he would have swore it was this annoying person he called his friend. But something bothered Mikoto, it was that he thought she was attractive.

Yuujirou smiled lovingly at his sister, the blue, green and pink haired guys looked at him as if he had grown another head. That was something you don't see everyday.. "My my Miko don't dump me for my sister now, I can see how you look at her" the blond said smirking. Akira was still taking notes at a humanly impossible speed, and Tooru looked at Mikoto with an amused but a bit sorry expression.

And then. After waiting for what seemed like hours it came, the masterpiece of the show. It was Yumi, wearing a original kind of kimono like wedding dress, to say she was beautiful would be an understandment. In Mikoto's eyes she was a goddess. she gracefully walked over the catwalk, making a elegant pose and walked back to were now was the designer of the clothes, and stood next to him.

The end of the show came, people clapped as if their life depended on it. Mikoto had ignored Yuujirou's previous comment, though it was very much true, he did like his sister. He still however was a little disturbed by it. "come, let's go to her dressing room" Yuujirou said. "Are you sure that's ok? I mean she might still be changing..." Tooru asked "Nah, did you see how fast those chicks need to

change behind the scenes? I'm pretty sure she's done" the blond said 'But if not, we might get a fun little show from Mikoto' he added in his brain.

So they walked out of the V.I.P. box and to the dressing eria (for some reason that will be left unexplained Akira knew the way perfectly) as they arrived there they we're surrounded by fan boys and girls who thought that they where models, well who can blame them. They made there way through the crowd of screaming people and magically stood before a door with a card that said : Yumi Shihoudani.

Akira, being the gentleman he was knocked politely on the door. "coming!" they heard a voice say, and the door opened slightly showing an almost exact copy of their blond-haired friend.

Yumi looked at Yuujirou and Mikoto innocently "Oh really, sorry about that, and who is the lucky one?" Mikoto looked bewildered "n-n-on-one he i-is l-lying!!" Yuujirou looked hurt "B-But Miko I t-thought what we had was special!!" he looked at the etch of tears. Yumi blinked her eyes, then smiled and hugged Mikoto "welcome to the family!" she said

Tooru and Akira started snickering. As the princesses and Yumi talked they noticed that though Yuujirou and Yumi looked alike, there personality's were complete opposites. Mikoto was silent, completely out of character, as yuu-chan had his arm around his shoulder.

"Oh Yuu-kun, you finally came out I'm so proud, and such a handsome boyfriend too! Oh, I must tell my friends! Let me take a picture of you guys!" Yumi squealed. "W-what no! No pictures! Wait, I haven't said it's a lie yet, It's a lie! Yumi-chan~" the pink haired princess was trying to escape from Yuujirou's arm.....without succes. "You know...this is kinda sad..."Tooru said and Akira nodded. "Ah! my camera!" Yumi said holding up a pink digital camera. "No! Seriously Yuu! Let me go!" Mikoto started spazzing in all directions. "Ok, please hold still Miko-chan" Yumi said. "Don't you understand!? I'm not his lover! Let me go!" Yumi now looked rather confused. "Why is he yelling like that?" the girl asked.

oh. don't worry Yumi-nee-chan, he Just get's a little nervous around me, I think it's cute". Yumi smiled "oh okay then Come on Mikoto-nii, smile, for me?". Mikoto was awed by het cuteness and before he knew it he smiled. Tooru looked at the odd couple, decided that it was cute and ignored mikoto's pleats for help.

"Yuu-nii, How are mom and dad doing?" Yumi asked "'cause I'm thinking of visiting them for a while.." Yuujirou smirked, like he just got the jackpot of the lottery, the pinkette gulped, he really didn't like that look...

Yes, Yuujirou had a plan. "You know, we could all go to the vacation-house in French, meet up with our parents and I could take my friends with me" Yuujirou suggested. That's a great idea Yuu-nii, I will go pack my bags!" Yumi spoke joyfully. Mikoto just seemed nauseous. Akira smiled his business smile, and said " That would be a great opportunity of us to let the princesses see France, The Country of fashion!". Tooru just looked strangely at the greenette, talk about character change...Somehow the had a bad feeling about this... whole thing.

Mikoto made a face at Akira, he was actually taking this whole thing....serious. "I don't thi-" "Of course you think so Miko-chan! Now we've seen the fashion show we'll stay the night and head back tomorrow" Yuujirou said fast. "I've heard Milano has quite a few nice Hotels, I'm sure with the princess-budget, we'll find a nice place to stay the night" the greenhaired boy said.

"Oh, we can share my suite! We're only with 5 right, so I take one bed as girl, two can sleep in the other king-size bed and two on the couch, it saves money!" Yumi said cheerful. Tooru smiled awkwardly, this was going to be a problem...

Yuujirou smiled at his sister, then tuned to look at Mikoto. Mikoto was still trying to understand what was just said. "Miko! we can share a bed , I'm sure Akira and Tooru wont care, Right Tooru Akira?". though the green and blue haired boys felt sorry for Miko-chan they just smiled an nodded, not wanting to be involved. Mikoto than looked over to Yumi desperately "we don't want to be in the way,

I really think that we should go to that nice hotel we cam across on the way here hehehe" he scratched the back of his head. "nonsense" she said "I haven't seen my brother for ages, and his friends are my friend!". She clearly didn't see the terror written in The Pinkette'd eyes, or maybe she was more like Yuujirou than she seemed and was just torturing him...we will probably never know..

"I'm sorry, but I must agree with Shihoudani-chan, if we can we must take the princess-budget in mind" Mikoto's face fell but then lid up again "But Yuujirou and Yumi are siblings! You could share a bed, then none of us will have to share a bed!" the pink haired princess looked at the others, eyes sparkling because of his brilliant idea.

Yuujirou's face fell, he had lost this one. Yumi looked confused, then shrugged her shoulders and smiled (let just say Mikoto forgot how to breath for a moment) and she said " Oh, okay that's a good idea, let me inform my personal maid that there are going to be some guest's" she than took a pink I-phone from her pocked. Tooru looked at Yuu-chan and motioned him t come with him for a bit.

Yuujirou stood up and the walked through the door. When they were outside Tooru turned to look at his blond haired friend. "do you have something to tell me Yuujirou?" he said, Yuujirou looked confused. "Tell me, honestly, do you like Mikoto?". The blond than said "well sure I mean he IS my friend though I tease him all the time". Tooru mentally slapped his forehead "No, I mean Like-like as in love". Yuujirou gaped at him "NO! OFCOURS NOT! I mean believe it or not, his is not my type.

Tooru really didn't want to ask what type was... so he just kept silent, and walked back to the others.

Yuujirou watched as Tooru left him, feeling a little guilty lying to a friend. But more important now was, Mikoto has got him to sleep in the same bed as his sister, something he hadn't done in at least 6 years. Oh yes, poor Mikoto was going to get it.

"Okay, so Yuu-chan and I'll be sleeping here, Mikoto got the bed, and Tooru and Akira take the couches?" Yumi asked "Yea yea" Yuujirou said waving his hand, this disappointment had affected his temper. "Ah, it's so big and soft!" Mikoto said plopping down on the bed, receiving another glare from Yuujirou. Yuujirou then changed his expression and popped next to Mikoto smirking.

"W-what do you think you're doing!!" Yuujirou looked at him lovingly "Don't I at least get a midnight kiss?" is said sweetly, pulling Mikoto closer. Mikoto turned 1000 shades of red "N-n-No GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!" .Yuujirou faked a hurt look "B-b-but you said you loved me and you wanted to stay with me forever!!" Mikoto vas flabbergasted, trying to remember when exactly that had happened.

Yumi then glomped both of them "Awwwww how cute! A lovers quarrel, but wont you just kiss and make up, 'cause I'd hate to see Yuu-nii so down in the dumps". At that moment everyone in the room (except e certain blond) was convinced that Yumi Shihoudani was pure evil. "B-b-but he's lying!!" Mikoto screamed desperatly

"Whop!" Yumi said smiling while pushing their heads together. Mikoto quickly turned his face, so Yuujirou's lips landed on his jaw. Mikoto felt Yuujirou smile against his skin, so he put his hands on the blonds chest to push away getting all kinds of complains from Yumi. As soon as the pink haired princess freed himself he ran and locked himself in the bathroom.

"Your techniques seriously lack planning" Tooru said with a sweatdrop receiving a glare from the blond. "Yukata-san, please come out!" Akira said through the door "No! I won't until everyone is asleep!" was heard from the other side of the door. "Come on Miko-chan, it wasn't that bad now?" Yuujirou said through the door Tooru turned to him with a look that said 'you didn't need to do that just now'

"You ruined my virgin-skin!" the pink haired princess yelled back "Saying it wasn't ruined by Megumi-san?" the blond answered, now receiving an elbow from Tooru. Then there was a silence Tooru stared once again, his eyes saying something like 'good job, you totally said the wrong thing'. Yuujirou rolled his eyes getting tired of Tooru's "meaningful' looks.

They decided it was pointless to wait for Mikoto, Yuujirou, Tooru Akira and Yumi all wanted to go to their beds, after going to the bathroom of a neighbour of Yumi she was good friends with. That was kind of an interesting sight, Yumi knocking on the door and asking if she could shower there. The neighbour- a guy obviously- didn't know how fast to say yes. Only to see a blond boy walk to the bathroom

, then a blue haired one and then a green haired one. He didn't really know what to make of all of that... So he fainted. After half an hour of trying to wake the guy up they gave up and all went back for a well deserved sleep.

The room on the other end of the door went quiet and Mikoto sensed it was considerably safe to go out. First he opened the door slightly to peek if no one was waiting for him, after seeing so he quickly went into his bed....only to find a blond person sleeping in it. "Guess I got the wrong bed, be said turning around only to find another blond person."Why, stupid Yuujirou took my bed!"

Mikoto mentally screamed. "Only.....which one is Yuujirou......?" Mikoto thought going over the different scenarios in his head. He sleeping in the bed that was yuujirou's sister.....he would get slapped, he sleeping in the bed in which Yuujirou was, he would get molestered, he shoving Yuujirou out, he would still be molestered, taking the fact everyone's asleep...

He shoving Yumi out of her bed, he would be duck-taped and handed to Yuujirou to be molestered. Mikoto brought his hands to his face. First of all, he didn't know who is who and second there was 75% chance he would get molestered........

Mikoto went through all the possibilities one more time, then just laid on the bed closest to him, thinking that it was either this or sleeping on the floor. And you might not know this but if there was something he hated more than getting molested by Yuujirou, it is not getting a good night sleep. That didn't less the fact that he was scared to death though.' cause damn it this was a lose-lose situation and so he went to sleep, in the bed of one of the Shihoudani siblings. Oh, the Horror!

The next morning Mikoto felt something around his waist, slightly cracking one eye open he stared into the face of.......well, one of the Shihoudani-twins....only which one? Deciding against any of his morals, he closed his eye again and tried to get back to sleep, when the sibling wake up, they would surely hear either "How dare you to steal me man!" or something as "Cute! Shounen-ai~" right now he just wanted to sleep.

The first one to wake up that morning was Tooru. Yawning he got out of his bed and went to the small kitchen-area. Suddenly he stopped and stared to his right, the bathroom door was open, which meant that Mikoto had left the bathroom. The bluenett looked around for a sign of the pink haired princess, surely he would have noticed Yuujirou took his bed. 'his bed.....'

Tooru looked at the two king-size beds and to his surprise, pink hair was sticking out from under the covers, next to blond locks....'This is going to be a disaster...' the blue haired princess thought to himself, while continuing on his way to the kitchen to get some tea.

At that moment the blond next to Mikoto started moving, turned around and faced the pinkette. Mikoto opened his eyes, the first thing he saw were amber eyes looking at him, from way to close. He wanted to move away, but couldn't, being trapped inside the arms of the blond. "good morning" the blond said, still Miko couldn't make out if it was the male or the female of the Shihoudani siblings..

That's went it happened, he couldn't move away. The face came dangerously close to his. All he wanted to ask at this time is which one of the two Shihoudani's he had before him. "Miko-chan" the blond whispered. And that's when Mikoto felt that there was going to happen something bad. That's when their lips crashed together.. in a soft, very, Very wrong kiss. That was going to change the world as we know him.


	2. II : This Can't Be Real

**Chapter two: This can't be the real world.**

"_Miko-chan" the blond whispered. And that's when Mikoto felt that there was going to happen something bad. That's when their lips crashed together.. in a soft, very, Very wrong kiss. _

The pinkhaired felt Yuujirou smirk against his lips, deepening the kiss just before releasing him. The blond sat up started laughing and Mikoto was just looking up at the oddly laughing Yuujirou.

With a red face Mikoto was about to speak up but Yuujirou pushed his finger against his mouth and held his other hand out, like he was about to hold something, which he was. Suddenly a very weird staff appeared in his hands, that was the last think Mikoto saw before everything went white.

And with that, a new world was born.

"Ughh" Mikoto moaned as he held his head, that was throbbing painfully. He laid on a field of grass. The apartment was no where in sight. He stood up trying to figure out what had just happened. He saw a guy walking –the guy somehow reminded him of Megumi, but that is beside the point. He was wearing strange clothes, like he just walked out a fantasy anime.

Mikoto looked around the area and then back at the guy, he was heading for him. "Eh, hi there" Mikoto said awkwardly. "Hi" the boy said, offering the pinkhaired boy his hand. "Mikoto first looked sceptically at it, but then decided to just grab his hand, no point doubting everyone right?

"I'm Kei" the boy said. Mikoto's eyes widened for an instance, he'd heard of that name before, if only he could remember…"Mikoto" he said smiling awkwardly.

"What do you want?" Kei asked . "hehehe this is going to sound stupid" Miko said. "then just shut up" the guy answered, Mikoto chose to ignore that. "but where am I? where is Milano?" Kei looked at him like he was crazy "Well.. I don't know that 'Milano' you speak of, but.. this is the south district of the Yuujirou Empire"

"Yuujirou Empire…" Mikoto blinked before speaking up "Ah, I know! I'm in some sort of show with hidden cameras! I know you're there!" he said looking around. The blond boy just looked oddly at his as if he was nuts. "There are no cameras here, cameras are to rare to be put outside, only the Shihoudani-family owns one.

Mikoto sweatdropped "And which way is this "Yuujirou Empire" he asked the boy. "It's to the south, oh and by the way, have you seen a guy named Yutaka?" Kei asked. "Err…Yutaka? Never heard of that name…" Mikoto said heading to the south. "H'm let me guide you there, you obviously seem lost" Kei said giving an annoyed glare "I'm not!" the pinkhaired princess yelled "You obviously are, since the south…..is that way" he said pointing to the opposite direction.

"Oh.." Mikoto said, as he followed that Kei guy who had already started walking without waiting for him. As the day when on Mikoto learned that they where no where near the capital of the Yuujirou Empire.. He also learned that apparently there where no cars in this strange place, or planes, or even bicycles. So he walked and walked and walked a little more. His feet really started to hurt.

And Kei wasn't the nicest company you could get either. he just stayed silent the whole way, except of the times he would make a sarcastic comment on him but for some reason he felt like he had been through worse.

Mikoto silently followed this guy, at least he was like a real man, so he'd not have to fear being forced into dresses. That reminded him, where were Tooru? Or Akira…….and Yuujirou Empire…….as in Yuujirou….. something was defiantly wrong here. "So…..this Yuujirou Empire…...it has a king?" Mikoto asked. Without turning around Kei answered "yes, King Yuujirou and King Tooru" Mikoto's eyes went wide "W-what? King Yuujirou and King Tooru? They're both king? How? Wait, why are they king to begin with?!" Mikoto asked flabbergasted

'I must be imagining things' Mikoto thought 'It Has to be coincidence, I mean Yuujirou and Tooru are common names, it must be coincidence'. Feeling better, he decided to look at his surroundings. Well it was different, it seemed like he was pulled inside the Middle Ages, but not completely, everything together just looked like a fantasy anime.

He was currently walking through a small village, the people of the village all looked at him strangely. Kei then turned around and said " this is the last village we are going to have to cross, after this comes the capital, now walk faster you loser!". Mikoto somehow really didn't feel comfortable that he was coming closer to that Yuujirou-heika, though it obviously couldn't be the blond haired princess.

but still it seemed a little off.. So he just asked Kei, hoping to get over this strange feeling. "Say, Kei, the 2 kings, what do they look like?.."

"They both are very beautiful, considered to be the most beautiful of the land to be exact." Kei started but it didn't take away Mikoto's uneasiness. "Anything else?" he asked hopefully. "Well, King Yuujirou is the leader, he has power and such, Tooru is what people consider to be his 'queen'" the pink-haired princess looked with a little disgust at Kei for talking so easy about it.

"Queen eh?" Mikoto repeated forming a scene of Yuujirou in his head. "Oh Tooru-kun be my queen and rule this land with me!" "oh Yuujirou-kun of course" "Now I shall kiss you!" "kiss me!" Mikoto's eyes went wide, he just had a quite disturbing fantasy about his friends, but non the less.......it could be true......

He couldn't ignore that, that sounded exactly like his 2 friends.. Though he hadn't thought that they were in That kind of relationship .But is Was possible. Really disturbing, 'but' he thought a little happier, that would mean that Yuujirou would leave him alone right!

That moment he was reminded on what had happened before everything turned crazy. 'Yuujirou had k-k-kissed him!' He twitched ,and then here was that strange staff – the thing reminded him of a scary shoujo anime he once watched- that appeared out of no where. And then there was nothing… and he woke up in this world... way to strange...

"E-eh....Kei? W-what was actually up with that Yutaka person?? hehe" the pinknette asked "That Yutaka-person?" Kei repeated "y-yes..." "I was asked to get him for his majesty...I can't say more...." the blond spoke. 'H-he was asked....that-' Mikoto put his hands to his head. 'This must mean, no, I'm just tired and confused, it's all a dream! a dreaaaam!!' he yelled mentally while pounding

with his fists on his head.

"We'll have to overnight here" Kei said suddenly stopping "here?" Mikoto said eyes the middle of the road "No, you idiot, we are at the capital now, we'll have to look for a place to sleep, tomorrow we'll arrive at the castle..." Mikoto looked forward and saw that they indeed had arrived to the big gates of the town 'how could I've missed that' he said sweatdropping.

So he and Kei went around looking for a decent place to stay.., and ended up at the cheapest Inn they could find. They went inside, it was very crowded with people , Mikoto could swear he recognized some of them, like the crazy guy that would always make the princess costumes.. But it couldn't be right?

Kei was walking confidently at the owner of the in, who was standing behind the bar. The moment Mikoto saw him he wanted to run, it was Shuya Arisada the student counsel president, and former princess

Panicked Mikoto looked around him for a place to hide. Unfortunately for him, Kei had grabbed him by his arm. "Now stop being a loser and come with me, we must check in first" the blond said. With swifty eyes the pinkhaired princess followed, hoping to not be recognised.

He didn't need to worry, the president didn't look twitch at him. He just smiled at Kei and gave him (after being paid of course) the key's of the room. As they went into said room Mikoto couldn't help but wonder if it was legal to charge money for this kind of 'room'. the walls were, well he thought it was supposed to be white.

, but to him it looked more like yellow, like someone had spilled his tea n the walls. There were two beds -'thank god' Mikoto thought – but they seemed ready to fall apart. There was a sink, the thing was so horribly looking Miko-chan didn't even dare touch it. And that's it, there seemed to be a pubic bathroom, used by everyone.. '

'well that's just perfect' the pink haired princess thought sarcastically. Kei didn't say much as he calmly walked of to the public bathroom, then he turned around and said " Oi! Moron, don't stand there like you're retarded, and fetch me something to eat". Mikoto wanted to punch the guy in the face, but didn't, for the simple reason that the guy could leave him here with nowhere to go.


End file.
